Turnabout President
by 801tman
Summary: The President has been assassinated at the Gatewater Hotel. The suspect is one of his trusted Secret Service agents. Who is called to the agent's defense? Phoenix Wright. Can he solve the case, without getting himself killed? Set right after the events of Dual Destinies.


"So what are you gonna do? Shoot me? Do you honestly think that that will change anything?"

"Oh, Mr. President, this is about so much more than that. I also have some employers who are paying good money to see to your execution."

"So everything we've done together, all the good we did…it was all just an act…you're no better than your father!"

"Correction, I am much better than my father." The man pressed trigger of the gun in his hands, the silencer preventing a bang. "I am much better than my father at what I do."

The President slumped over, blood streaming out of his head. The man took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'm here to report that the deed has been done."

After a brief period of silence, the man continued. "Don't worry, I already tied up the loose ends. By the end of the week, Johnny will be in prison, and we'll be scotch free."

The man hung up the phone and smirked. "Time for part 2."

Phoenix was working on some paperwork from his previous trial. Sighing, Phoenix placed two fingers on his forehead and sighed. "The wonders of being an attorney…"

Out in the next room, Phoenix could hear Apollo and Athena arguing about TV usage.

"I'm telling you Athena, you control the TV the most!"

"No! You're wrong! You control the TV!"

Widget spoke up as well. "Apollo: king of the TV!"

Apollo sighed and shook his head. "Fine, take it. But for now on, I'm logging your usage."

"And prove that you use it the most?"

Apollo shook his head and went into Phoenix's office. "Need anything done boss?"

"Well, if you would go and clean the bathroom, that would be great."

"No attorney work to do?"

"I'm afraid not."

Apollo sighed. "It's been quiet here after that trial."

"Well, what do you expect? There seems to be a pattern after you take a case. You get about a week rest, then you're back at it for another couple of days."

Apollo smirked. "I guess you're right."

Phoenix put his signature on the last line. "There, finally done. Now I just gotta turn these in the next time I'm at the courthouse and the case should be officially closed."

Phoenix stood up and walked out into the next room. "Let's go see what the queen is watching on the TV."

Phoenix heard widget's mechanical voice. "I heard that!"

Laughing, Phoenix sat on the couch and stared at the screen. "What are you watching Athena?"

"Oh, just a documentary about serial killers. I'm trying to analyze their psychology so that I can catch them easier in court."

Phoenix looked at Apollo. "Well, she has a leg up on you. She actually uses the TV for work."

Apollo sighed and shook his head. Soon, the program went to a commercial break. Athena looked at the windows behind her. "Is it just me, or did those clouds come from out of nowhere?"

Phoenix waved his hands. "Probably just a storm coming in. Turn to the news. Maybe we can hear the weather report."

Athena took the remote and changed the channel. Instead of hearing the weather forecast, they saw the breaking news symbol. "Lindsey Cullins here to report some heart breaking news. At three p.m., authorities discovered the bodies of several secret service members…and the body of the President in the Gatewater Hotel. As you guys all remember, the President was here to commemorate the opening of the new solar power plant. Not many details are being released, but we have heard that the local police have already arrested a suspect. We'll continue to give you updates as we receive—"

Athena switched the channel. "That's just horrible…"

Phoenix sighed. "Sadly, that's the world we live in today."

Phoenix heard his office phone ringing. "Ah, I better go get that."

Phoenix got up from the couch and walked into his office. "Wright Anything Agency. This is Phoenix."

A male voice came through from the receiver. "Is this Mr. Wright, the defense attorney?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Johnny Stelman. I need your services in defending me."

"Alright, what do you need defending from?"

"I've been accused of murders I didn't commit…"

"Murders? Were these separate incidents or several murders at the same time?"

"Several at the same time…but I didn't kill them!"

"Calm down Mr. Stelman. I assume you're being imprisoned at the detention center?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then, I'll head down there as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mr. Wright! Thank you!"

"No problem. See you soon."

Phoenix hung up the phone. Taking his jacket from the back of his chair, Phoenix put it on and walked to the entrance to the office. "I'm taking off to meet a new client. Text me if you hear any more news about the Presidential assassination."

Apollo shouted that he would. Phoenix flagged down a taxi and was headed to the detention center.

Once he arrived, he was quickly ushered into a heavily guarded room. "Why all the guards?"

The man escorting him didn't say a word. Soon, a pale white man with brown hair and brown eyes came walking into the room from the other side of the glass, in chains. Three security officers were behind him.

Phoenix picked up the phone. "Why do you have all these guards around you?"

"I may have not mentioned something when I spoke with you…I'm sure you've heard the news by now."

"What news?"

"The news about the President being assassinated."

"Yeah, what about—"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You…you're the one being charged with the murder?"

"Sadly…yes. The police said that they had 'solid evidence' that I committed the crime. When I asked the detective in charge what the evidence was, he merely told me, 'You'll have to wait for the trial, Pal."

_Wait…is Gumshoe SERIOUSLY in charge of that investigation!?_

"What's wrong Mr. Wright? You look pale all of a sudden."

"It's nothing. So in other words…you're being charged with killing the President, and all of the secret service members who were found dead…"

"That is correct."

Phoenix sighed. "You know, it would have been better if you told me this over the phone."

"But would you have seriously come after I told you that?"

Phoenix tilted his head a little. _He has a point. I probably would have told him 'good luck' and hung the phone up._

Phoenix sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm here, so I suppose I'll take your case."

Johnny smiled. "Thank you Mr. Wright! Thank you! I thought that no lawyer would come to defend me. You're the sixth one I called, but all the others told me that they were unable to help me."

Phoenix nodded his head. "So the murder happened at Gatewater Hotel, correct?"

"Yes. I was a part of the secret service there. I had to go to the bathroom. I left my post for just three minutes, but when I came back, I discovered everyone's body…and the body of the President."

"So you're the one who discovered the body?"

"Yes. I was also the one to call the police."

"I see. Was there anyone who witnessed you going to the restroom?"

"No. We were told by hotel staff that they provided a separate hotel room, just for us to use the bathroom in that room. They told us it would make their occupants uncomfortable seeing armed men walk into the bathroom."

_Well…that is true…_

"There weren't any cameras that caught you on camera walking there?"

"No. There was a sudden power failure with the security system. It took them about twenty minutes to repair the system and get it running again."

_That's just great. However, maybe that power outage was used by the killer to move around without being spotted._

"So you're the only one without an alibi then."

"Basically."

Phoenix stood up from his chair. "Mr. Stelman, I'm going to be going to the Gatewater Hotel and investigate as much as I can there. I'll be back before visiting hours are over to tell you what I found."

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Wright…and good luck!"

Phoenix hung up the phone and walked out of the room, a guard following him out. _This case certainly won't be a peaceful one, that's for sure. Is Johnny really innocent? If he is, who was even able to kill all those armed men? _Phoenix sighed. _This is going to be one long case._


End file.
